Burden
by Glassed Loner
Summary: "Membunuh" itu di kamus Mafia merupakan suatu hal yang "lazim", bukan? Tetapi tidak bagi"nya"./Warn: Absurd, slight fluff, failed Angst/Hurt/Comfort./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


_**Warn: Absurd, slight fluff, failed angst/hurt/comfort.**_

_**Disc: I don't own KHR.**_

* * *

_…ia sudah tidak bernapas lagi…_

Kedua mata Tsunayoshi Sawada melebar dengan ketakutan yang besar didalam kedua iris _hazel_ itu.

…_lelaki itu sudah meninggal…_

Kedua pupil lelaki yang ada di depannya mengecil, menandakan ajal telah mengambil nyawanya.

…_karena kedua tangannya…_

Terdapat sebuah lubang tusukan yang besar dibagian dada kiri lelaki itu. Bercucuran darah merah marun yang segar dari luka itu.

…_ia ingin berteriak…_

Wajah Tsunayoshi memucat dan segera menutupi mulutnya; ingin segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya karena melihat pemandangan itu.

…_darah ada dimana-mana…_

Aroma besi menusuk batang hidungnya; dan figur itu semakin memerah noda didada kirinya.

…_mengapa dirinya harus dipilih…_

Tsunayoshi hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya dengan keras; dan menahan napasnya agar tidak dapat menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi oleh darah.

…_dipilih untuk menanggung beban ini…_

Beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang lengan melingkari dan menutupi kedua mata Tsunayoshi yang terpenjam erat; membuat Tsunayoshi kaget dan sedikit tegang dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu dari si _anon_ itu.

…_ingin ia lepaskan seluruh beban itu kepada seseorang…_

Tsunayoshi hanya dapat berdiam diri; menunggu sebuah peluru atau pisau untuk menembus dadanya dari sosok _anon_ itu.

…_tapi apa dayanya…_

Namun tidak terjadi apapun; tetapi Tsunayoshi tetap menjaga dirinya agar tidak panik.

**Apalagi disaat seperti ini.**

…_semua orang __**pasti**__ akan menghindarinya jika ia ingin menumpahkan segala pilunya…_

Si sosok _anon_ mendekatkan kedua bibirnya kearah salah satu telinga Tsunayoshi; membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang menenangkan hatinya sedikit.

"_Va tutto bene,_ Tsu-_kun. Va tutto bene. Nessuno sta andando a più farti del male. Va tutto bene. Si potrebbe aprire gli occhi._"

Tsunayoshi tertegun; suara sosok _anon_ itu terdengar sangat menenangkan–sangat…

…_familiar_…

"…K-Kyoko…?"

…_apakah ada seorang bidadari yang mau mendengarkannya…_

Sepasang tangan itu Tsunayoshi lepas dengan perlahan dan lembut; dan kini ia menghadap langsung kepada sosok Kyoko Sasagawa; yang menampakkan seutas senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"…Kyoko…?"

Kedua manik _hazel_ Kyoko menatapnya dengan hangat.

"_Sore wa, _Tsu-_kun daijōbudesu_."

…_tentu saja tidak…_

"T-t-tapi K-K-Kyoko-!"

Kyoko langsung memeluknya; mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan lembut. Seperti ingin menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsu_-kun_. Ini bukanlah salahmu." Bisik Kyoko dengan perlahan.

…_hanya __**teman**__ yang mau mendengarkannya…_

_Ini bukanlah salahmu…_

Suara Kyoko mendengung dipikiran Tsunayoshi.

Ingin sekali ia memeluk kembali sosok yang memeluknya; menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

…_tetapi bagaimanapun juga…_

Ia bagaikan sedang terikat oleh sebuah rantai; agar tidak dapat melakukan sebuah gerakan apapun.

Lagipula…

Tsunayoshi tidak ingin membalutkan darah segar–dan **kotor**–yang ada di tangannya kepada Kyoko, bukan?

"…aku memang seorang **idiot** ya?"

…_hanya ialah yang harus menanggung semuanya…_

Kyoko menggeleng kepalanya dipelukannya.

"_Iie_; Tsu-_kun_ bukanlah seorang idiot,"

Pelukannya semakin mengerat; dan Tsunayoshi hampir merasakan sesuatu dipojok kedua sisi matanya.

_Air mata?_

"...Tsu-_kun_ hanya bingung karena tidak tahu harus bilang kepada siapa, _ne_?" Ucap Kyoko perlahan sambil menepuk-tepuk kecil punggung bidangnya Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi merasa ingin sekali menangis pada saat itu juga.

Tapi...

Bos Mafia macam apa ia, jika ia menangis coba?

…_terkutuklah kau, Vongola Decimo…_

Namun tetap saja; air mata tersebut tetap saja mulai bercucuran dari sisi-tepi kedua mata _hazel_-nya.

"…maafkan aku, Kyoko."

Dan Kyoko hanya dapat tersenyum kecil lagi saat kedua tangan Tsunayoshi yang besar melingkari punggungnya; memeluk balik dengan kedua tangan yang ter**kotor**i itu.

_Maafkan aku karena telah me**ngotori**mu dengan kedua tangan ini…_

**END**

* * *

_Translate_:

"_Va tutto bene,_ Tsu-_kun. Va tutto bene. Nessuno sta andando a più farti del male. Va tutto bene. Si potrebbe aprire gli occhi._" = "_It's okay, _Tsu_-kun. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore. It's alright. You could open your eyes now._"

"_Sore wa, _Tsu-_kun daijōbudesu._" = "_It's okay, _Tsu_-kun._"

* * *

**AN: Lol. Apaan ini? Sudah tidak melanjutkan fanfic yang sebelumnya dan malah membuat fanfic baru; sekarang malah tidak nyambung isinya. Mau saya apakan otak saya ini… =_=; #so?**

_**So basically**_**, ini tentang versi saya saat Tsunayoshi telah melakukan hal yang ia benci sejak dahulu. Membunuh. Dan Kyoko disana sebagai semacam "penyembuh" untuk traumanya Tsunayoshi.**

**Oke; jadi apakah ada yang mau me-**_**review**_** fanfic yang **_**absurd**_** ini? ^^;**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L.**

* * *

[Edited] Fixed a few things.


End file.
